<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumble pile by hyper_tiredcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378344">Rumble pile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyper_tiredcat/pseuds/hyper_tiredcat'>hyper_tiredcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Polyamory, Purring witches, Self-Indulgent, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Willumity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyper_tiredcat/pseuds/hyper_tiredcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Luz just needs some to time to get away from it all. If there’s one thing she really appreciates right now, it’s the comfort of her girlfriends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda/Willow Park, Amity Blight/Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumble pile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week just continues to drag on and on. Luz enjoys the Boiling Isles, but sometimes it was just way too overwhelming. Especially since all that nonsense with the emperor, where now she has to balance being a student, a teacher, AND avoiding being noticed by authorities on top of it all. Not to mention the background worry about what’s happening to her mom, now that she’s surely aware that her daughter is ‘missing’.</p>
<p>Yeah…just a little too much for her.</p>
<p>The biggest highlight of her day-to-day now is the time she gets to spend with her girlfriends.</p>
<p>Honestly, Luz thinks her mom would be flabbergasted that in her time here she has gotten not one, but TWO girlfriends. She thinks back to all the times that she made her Mom listen to her gush about the silly crushes she had gotten on random boys and girls in her classes, despite the fact that she couldn’t even befriend other kids, let alone convince them to date ‘the weirdo’.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a shock to Luz when she finally figured out that she had a crush on both Amity and Willow. She always had felt she was overflowing with her feelings towards others, and her head had happily supplied her with that combo package.</p>
<p>Luz at the time had no idea if it would work. Did they like Luz enough to date her?  Did they even like girls? Do witches have a concept of polyamory?  And besides that, Amity and Willow had so much history, and a ton of re-building to do between them.</p>
<p>She had managed to make a sly plan of gathering that intel from a sleepover. She had launched into a conversation about witch dating practices and craftily asked them about their own preferences. Amity did a fantastic job of being strawberry red throughout the conversation, while Willow found the whole thing very amusing as Luz explained back human dating and sexualities. Apparently the three of them formed quite the group, given they were collectively bisexual, lesbian, and pansexual. But Luz had learned the basics of what she needed to know!</p>
<p>For several weeks after, she entertained ideas of which of her favorite fanfic tropes that she could use to try and win them over. Luckily (for the other girls) those ideas were never followed up on after Willow approached her one day, telling her that the three of them needed to have a chat.</p>
<p>It had been surreal having that conversation. So much talking about their feelings, where and when they had developed. There may have been some (a lot) of tears from both Luz and Amity while Willow soothed them both. They set up their expectations and boundaries for what they wanted, which ended up being an equal relationship between the trio.</p>
<p>Right now, they are right here with her.  Keeping her grounded.</p>
<p>The three of them are laid out on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows that Luz had affectionally termed her ‘cuddle nest’. Luz’s light spells fill the space with a gentle glow.</p>
<p>She’s nestled herself right between her girlfriends. They had just finished their homework for the day, and they recognized how down their normally peppy girlfriend had been before Willow had cheekily picked her up and brought her here.</p>
<p>They’re so warm, and Luz knows how easily she could drift off to sleep like this, her eyelids already feeling heavy. She’s missing out on the silent conversation between Amity and Willow before two collectively lean in to kiss her cheeks.</p>
<p>She squeaks and turns red but can’t contain her delight at the affection attack.</p>
<p>Luz opens up her eyes to glance between the two girls. “Kiss, kiss?” She asks them, bashful.</p>
<p>Amity nods before she leans in to press her lips to hers, and Luz feels like her heart is ready to burst from the rush of feelings.</p>
<p>They break apart shortly after, and Luz turns to Willow as she cups the plant witch’s face. An idea pops into her head in the brief moments before she pushes herself forward to kiss her. God, she’ll never get over the different feel of each girl’s kiss.</p>
<p>She slides her hand from Willow’s cheek so that she can reach her fingers to gently scratch behind the witchling’s ear. After a moment she could feel a gentle vibration under her fingers, and knew she was triumphant.</p>
<p>When they pulled apart Willow gave her a knowing look but winked.</p>
<p>“Come here, Ami. Our turn.”</p>
<p>Luz could practically die of happiness whenever she got to see her girlfriends kissing. Willow cradled Amity’s head, while the other girl gripped her shoulder before the two closed the distance between them.</p>
<p>It took a few moments, but a loud rumbling starts filling the room. Luz mentally high-fives herself and Willow for going along with it.</p>
<p>Amity is super difficult to get purring on normal occasions. She was shy about the way it could be heard so loudly, and how it had an occasional hitch that made it sound just a little broken. But Luz had figured out that if she could get Willow to start first, that Willow’s purr would trigger the other girl’s.</p>
<p>When the kiss ends, Amity is once again blushing, unable to contain the purring now that it had started. The sound seemed to act as a feed-back loop, as now Willow’s audibly purring too.</p>
<p>Luz pulls both of her girls in, delighting in their rumbles. It just adds to the calming time the girls are giving her. If she was in danger of falling asleep before, now it was happening for sure.</p>
<p>Sometimes life on the Boiling Isles really sucked. But at least she had moments like these to look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanted to write a very quick little fic to get some of this Willumity out of my brain.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>